Cue the Sun
by AcexofxSpades
Summary: a series of one shots inspired by songs. have faith in these dark times haha brittana will always be on! :D
1. Complicated

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or the songs.  
><strong>

**So I just got back from my month long vacation, and spent my boring day making a playlist for Santana and Brittany, and it quickly turned into a massive 90 songs and I thought...it would be cool if I could write a little something for each of these songs. Now I don't know if I can pull out 90 stories haha but hey, I got two down so far. I suppose they're kind of connected, but not really, more like one shots. Just read it I guess, it's not long, and tell me what you think and if I should put up the second one and continue :) This first one's in Brittany's point of view, the second will be in Santana's. Also if you guys have any songs you want me to do, just ask and I'll see what I can come up with! **

**ok i decided that if you're going to read this you should listen to the actual songs, so i'll be linking them :D**

**just type in youtube .com and add the rest.**_  
><em>

**/watch?v=VQXfexNVPSs**

Brittany saw most things pretty clearly. Like that the square root of four is rainbows. And that dolphins are just gay sharks. And that her cat kept trying to read her diary.

And that she was completely and utterly in love with Santana Lopez.

She thought she had Santana pretty well figured out. There was "outside Santana" and "inside Santana", as she had dubbed them. "Outside Santana" was for everyone else. "Inside Santana" was for Brittany, and Brittany only.

Lately though, it seemed like the only Santana that came out to play was "outside Santana".

Brittany didn't know how she knew this, but she knew that with feelings it was better. She didn't understand why feelings had only made things worse with Santana. The more Brittany tried to get to the feelings, the more her Santana disappeared. She thought that Santana's declaration of love for her was everything she had been hoping for, but she never expected it to come with a price. It was as if as soon as Santana vocalized her feelings, everything became too real for her. She was paranoid that the whole school would find out.

And honestly Brittany didn't see what the big deal was. Sure, she knew what happened to Kurt. But Santana was most definitely not Kurt. And Santana was most definitely not alone. She had Brittany. And she always would.

If Brittany loved Santana and Santana loved Brittany, then they should just be able to be together. Properly!

It was as simple as 1+1=ducks. Psh, Brittany was a math whiz. She still didn't know how she barely passed algebra. Santana told her it was because she needed to use numbers instead of words for answers, but that didn't make sense because math used letters and letters made words. Right? Well it didn't matter because Santana pretty much did all her homework for her. Santana was smart like that.

Brittany didn't know where she would be without Santana. Probably back in the eighth grade. Brittany always knew she was different from everyone else. She knew that people thought she was stupid because she read upside down and she always got words mixed up, but Santana always accepted all her quirks and made her feel normal. She patiently explained every question Brittany had, laughed at all her jokes, and even had conversations with Lord Tubbington. Brittany had to keep Lord Tubbington away from Santana for a while because her smoking habits were starting to influence him. Or was it the other way around?

Brittany hadn't seen that Santana since their talk about feelings though. Brittany would see a glimpse of her Santana sometimes, but she would crawl back as quickly as she appeared into her shell whenever there was anyone even remotely near them. It was like she was trying to tell the rest of the world that she wasn't in love with Brittany. And that's what hurt more than anything. Brittany missed her Santana, and she was afraid that if Santana stayed that way for too long she would get stuck there. Like how her mom said if she kept her face in an ugly position for too long her face would get stuck there.

Brittany loved all of Santana. The Santana who was bitchy, the Santana who was mean, the Santana who was fiery, but most of all, the Santana she was when she thought no one was looking. Brittany thought that was the most beautiful Santana there was, so why couldn't she see that too? If she could just be herself all the time, Brittany knew everyone else would love Santana. Why did Santana feel like she had to be someone else for them? She was perfect just the way she was.

Brittany didn't know why Santana insisted on acting the way she did, but she knew that if she kept it up, it would mean bad news for both of them. Brittany saw most things pretty clearly, but all it took was Santana to complicate everything for her.


	2. One and Only

**Ok I've been writing all night so I think I should just post this now instead of tomorrow. Of course Adele has to make an appearance haha I would die if Naya really sang this song in season three though. Fingers crossed! But anyway, I've written 2 more chapters and I'm working a third and they're all from Santana's POV. Because it takes a special kind of person to write Brittany...haha jk I think I can do it. I just write random thoughts that come to my head that deal with animals and gayness. But that gets kind of meh so I enjoy writing Santana more, plus like 80% of the songs I chose are something I picture her singing not Brittany. But hey, if you have a song you want me to do from Brittany's POV you know what to do :D**_  
><em>

**/watch?v=wA4ppvp2IzY**

"Congrats Sandbags, considering you're the only person who joined the squad this year who was even remotely suitable for the position, you're head of the pack. Now get out before you stink up my whole office with the smell of failure."

The words rang in Santana's ears, and although she knew it was everything she had been waiting to hear since she entered this shit excuse for a school, her smile was forced as she left Sue's office. She walked around with her head held high, demanding the respect she knew she would be given, waiting for the satisfaction of seeing the fear in the eyes of her peers. As students parted for her like the red sea, oddly enough, the peace of mind she was expecting from being back on top was not forthcoming. She felt...empty, and her eyes automatically started searching for the one person who was the cause of all this.

She stopped and chided herself. This was the choice she had made. It was for the best. Right? Being popular, being the undisputed top bitch at this school, being that girl that every guy wanted to have and every girl wanted to look like, it was all that mattered in high school. You either stayed at the top or you got trampled on at the bottom. She made the right decision.

How could Brittany understand anyway? She never had to worry about people talking about her because...

Well because anyone stupid enough to do so would get cut by some razor blades. But no one talked about her because no one could be mean to her. She was nice to everyone. People loved Brittany. People feared Santana. There was a big difference.

Brittany was completely comfortable with herself. Words rolled right off her back. Santana was self-conscious, always worrying about putting up a good front. She worried about her image she had tried so hard to build for herself, because she didn't want people to know who she really was. People can't get to the real you if they don't know the real you. People see what you want them to see. Sometimes, Santana thought her image was all she knew how to be.

But Brittany proved her wrong. She always did. And it seemed like she was going to do so again.

What was the world without having anyone to share it with?

Santana missed having the blonde by her side. Somehow, she felt like she would rather be walking the halls with Brittany no matter what her social status than walking alone knowing no one could touch her.

It didn't make any sense. But then again, love never does.

But there were so many things to be afraid of. Her family, the whispers, the slushies, the looks, the judgment, not to mention the head cheerleader spot she had to keep now. She just wanted to be normal, was that too much to-

Her eyes caught the back of a blonde head across the hall, and in the distance she watched Brittany talk animatedly with Artie. Her heart clenched, and as much as she wanted to push him in front of a speeding train, she couldn't complain. She made this happen. Brittany shouldn't have to deal with her insecurities, her self doubt. She deserved someone who was certain of their feelings toward her and who wasn't afraid to be proud of them.

Why couldn't that be her? She was certain of her feelings toward Brittany. She loved her. A hell of a lot more than Artie. She would do anything for her. So why couldn't she do the one thing Brittany needed her to do? Brittany was the most amazing person she knew. If there was one thing she was certain of, it was that. Why should she be ashamed of her feelings for her? Who wouldn't love Brittany? And how many people could enough to say that Brittany had loved them back the way she had loved Santana?

Blue eyes turned to meet hers, and Santana found herself praying at that moment that Brittany's feelings hadn't changed. Santana realized that she was positively lucky, that's what she was, and she would damned if she let Brittany slip away because of pressure from the outside world. She was Santana motherfucking Lopez and she ran this school and what was the point of being popular if you couldn't do what you wanted to do? And right now she wanted to do Brittany. Very much so. She was from Lima Heights Adjacent, and she didn't recognize this scared little girl she had become. Since when did she let other people dictate her actions?

Brittany had been right all along. No surprise there; she had always been Santana's better half. She was going to make this right and get her girl back. She was going to prove to Brittany that she didn't need Stubbles McCripplepants. Santana was going to be prove to Brittany that she could be her one and only, and the rest of the world could go fuck themselves because the ones who matter won't care the ones who care won't matter.

**And also fyi, if you give me a song without like a prompt I'll just assume you're leaving it open for my interpretation...which is fine but it wouldn't hurt if you could like explain the setting in which you feel a particular song is appropriate so I don't write something totally off what you had in mind. And maybe review? reviews make happy writers and happy writers are scientifically proven to write in better quality and quantity! can't argue with science! :)**


	3. Russian Roulette

**here's a short one. it's kind of a random song, but to me this song is about taking chances. and i thought it kinda fits. **

**PrettyLittleGleeber i'm working on the arms one now haha ahhh it's hard because now i feel like there's expectations to fulfill and i've already started it out like three different ways and none of them feel right. but i'm sure it'll come to me eventually! and you were right the song is totally perfect :)**_  
><em>

**/watch?v=4T4EB3dl9j8**

She was going to do this. She had been thinking about it all day. Sure, she was scared. Hell, she was fucking terrified. But no one would have been able to tell as the day dragged on. Santana was good at keeping calm exteriors.

She had thought about chickening out. If she did this, there would be no going back. It was all or nothing. So was she all in or all out? She thought about Brittany. Who was she kidding? Of course she was all in. Brittany was worth everything it all Brittany deserved nothing but the best, and Santana was going to give it to her.

She had made a stupid decision choosing her reputation over the love of her life, and she knew she had to do something to make it up to Brittany. Something that would show Brittany she was sure of what she felt; that she had finally accepted herself and her feelings.

There were definitely worse ways to come out than by song to the glee club, but that didn't mean Santana was looking forward to it. She hadn't told anyone; in fact, she's barely talks to anyone these days. If no one expects anything out of you, there's no one to disappoint, and vice versa. It's easier like that. But of course after today, Brittany will be expecting a lot out of her. And strangely enough, that doesn't bother Santana at all. She would gladly do anything Brittany wants her to.

She can hear a mini Puck in her head cracking the whip and scowls.

The scowl fades as she thinks about it some more, deciding that whips and Brittany do make a good...nevermind.

As the school day ends and she starts walking to glee, she purposely walks slowly, trying not to have a panic attack. What was there to be afraid of anyway? She could handle anyone in there for sure.

Her shoes squeak as she makes her way into the room, and sees everyone already there. Deciding to just get it over with, she heads straight for the center of the floor. Her heart is beating so fast she's surprised she's not falling to the floor from a heart attack, but as soon as she meets Brittany's questioning eyes, she knows there's no fucking way she's leaving. Some things are worth fighting for.

"Mr. Schue? I have a song I would like to sing."


	4. Exit Wounds

**rewinddd haha yes these have like no continuity but hey, neither does glee. ooo burn. anyway, this song..everytime i hear it this is what i think of. THE SCRIPT! one of my favorite bands :) this one was actually pretty easy to write. i just channeled santana and typed out all my frustrations when i watched that scene. **_  
><em>

**/watch?v=gYehN7mWMyU**

"I love him too."

Santana remembers gaping in disbelief, and everything going downhill from there. Those four words had stabbed her in the chest, and it hurt more than anything she could have imagined.

Brittany tried to console her, but all Santana could hear were those words, over and over, rejecting her, and she pushed Brittany off of her, walking away before she completely broke down.

She had thought it would work out. She wasn't exactly an optimist, but she supposed everyone had a little romantic part of them that believed true love would always find a way. Must have been brought on by those years of Disney movies Brittany had forced her to watch. Brittany. God. She was so stupid. So naïve.

She had honestly believed if she faced the truth and came clean to Brittany, everything would be better. There were a lot of scenarios that she had pictured as outcomes, but none of them involved Brittany choosing Artie over her.

She had poured out her soul to Brittany. It was so hard to work up the courage to do it, but she thought it would be worth it. Brittany had convinced her maybe things could be better with their honest feelings for each other out there. And what did Brittany's honest feelings turn out to be?

That she loved him too?

That she couldn't break up with him?

Because it wouldn't be right?

So she would just choose to break Santana's heart instead?

Santana has never remembered feeling worse in her life. She wanted to punch Artie in the face, handicapped be damned. She wanted to go back to Brittany and shake some logic into her. She felt to urge to kick everything in sight but at the same time she felt like she wanted to sink into a hole somewhere and just be left alone to die.

She wanted to cry, but she didn't want to care, but she wanted to care so much, but she didn't want to cry. She wanted to make Brittany feel as bad as she had made her feel, so she had sent her a half hearted insult about her "fluidity" that she was actually proud of coming up with so fast on the spot, but she wanted Brittany to be happy and she thinks the reason the rejection hurt so much was that Brittany pretty much said she could be happy without Santana. She wanted to not have these feelings for Brittany, she wanted to have them for a boy, but actually she didn't want to have these feelings at all for anyone. It was better when it didn't involve eye contact for sure. Things would never hurt this much if she had stuck to her own mantra.

But Brittany was the only person who could make her feel truly happy at all, and she didn't want it but wanted it at the same time. Without Brittany she would just be the cold, calculating bitch she was born to be, and sometimes she just wanted to be that bitch and be left in peace with no feelings, but Brittany would always mess that up for her and she wanted Brittany to. She wanted everything so much and so bad, she was starting to sound like Rachel fucking Berry, and she didn't even have the emotional capacity to care right now because the only thing she could care about was being rejected, time after time again.

It didn't matter who it was with, she was always left behind.

Finn picked the stupid dwarf over her. "I didn't feel anything. Because it didn't mean anything."

The stupid dwarf told her off in front of the entire club and no one stood up for her. "The only job you're going to have is working on a pole."

She thought she would always have Puck, but even he would rather be with the rhinoceros. "I'm not your man."

And the rhinoceros had the guts to call her out. "Actually you're just a bitch."

Sam was only with her to get back at Quinn, and she couldn't blame him. She knew he would always love Quinn more.

And Quinn, despite being her closest friend after Brittany, would sell her out without a second thought for her position as a head cheerleader. Although Santana didn't actually blame her for that one; she probably would have done the same if not worse for that prized spot on top. If the reason hadn't been because of her boob job that she only got because of her insecurities, she would actually have admired Quinn's conniving ways.

In the end, all she wanted was to be someone's first choice for once.

And she didn't think it was possible, but Brittany had hurt her more than all of those other people combined because she knew Santana. She could take it from them because she knew she was cruel and manipulative towards them, but Brittany had seen the best of Santana and still chose some dweeb who didn't even have properly working legs over her.

How pathetic was she? It felt like her life was falling apart and her insecurities were eating her alive.

Santana, despite her tough exterior, was desperately vulnerable inside. And Brittany had cut her where she would bleed the most.


	5. Like We Used To

**well i think i have arms pretty much done :) but i'm just going to post this one that i already had first. rocket to the moon! if you've never heard them i highly suggest you get to it :P**

**/watch?v=0bN41oecGHo**

Santana sat in the back as usual during glee rehearsal the following week, watching Brittany and Artie with hard eyes.

Isn't it amazing how someone can break your heart into little tiny pieces, yet you still somehow love them with every little piece of it?

She still doesn't understand. The question that had plagued her ever since her disastrous locker talk with Brittany.

Why?

Santana knew it wasn't because of gender. Brittany was probably the most open person you could ever meet; besides, most girls would probably rather go gay for her than have a roll in the hay with that four eyed loser. What can she say, if nothing else, she's a hot bitch if nothing else and she knows it.

She had been Brittany's best friend since the third grade. She did everything for Brittany; yet Brittany still managed to do so much more for her. She knew Brittany like the back of her hand, except now it was like finding a mole on her hand she had never seen before. What was the stupid boy giving Brittany that she couldn't?

She remembers their first time and waking up in Brittany's bed wrapped up in her arms, feeling like she wanted time to stop so she could just lie like that forever. She remembers movie night after movie night of Disney classics and never once complaining because she rarely watched the movie anyway; the thing she really enjoyed was watching Brittany completely immersed in her little cartoon world and the way her face would light up and how she would get up and sing and dance along to all the songs and make Santana do it too. She remembers the day Brittany first got into a fight with her cat and how endearingly upset she was and how she actually did get absurdly mad at the cat for making Brittany cry.

She wonders if Brittany is now making those same kinds of memories with Artie and forgetting about the ones they made; the ones Santana treasures.

Santana almost has to excuse herself because she can feel the tears welling up in her eyes, but she quickly stops thinking sentimental thoughts and goes into full bitch mode thinking.

Well it's her loss.

Artie could never love her way I do. Look at him, he doesn't even love her. He just loves the idea that he gets to have the hottest girl in school. He doesn't understand her at all. God I wonder what they even talk about. I'm sure he's not into ducks and Brittany sure as hell ain't into Halo.

Santana is so into her fit of rage that she scoffs out loud and Sam look at her questioningly. Sometimes she forgets that he's even there. To be honest, she forgets about everyone when she's looking at Brittany and Artie.

Santana doesn't know whether she should be happy or pissed that Brittany smiles at Artie's lame attempt at a joke. It's hard to be mad when she sees Brittany's smiling face, but knowing that he was the cause of it causes her to clench her fists so they don't lash out unexpectedly.

She doesn't know how much longer she can deal with this. She needs Brittany back. Not just as a friend. As everything. And despite it all, she knows deep down Brittany needs it too.

Artie can't make her feel anywhere close the way Santana used to. And Santana sees that as Brittany turns around and catches her eyes. The world slows for a moment, and she silently tells Santana everything she needs to hear that Brittany can't say out loud.


	6. Arms

**ok here it is haha hope it lives up to your expectations...i wanted to make it longer but then it just came out this way and i didn't want to make it feel overdone sooo yeah :) **

**/watch?v=FvbErM6ZTBA**

Santana would probably go all Lima Heights on anyone who tried to give her a hug. Hugs meant feelings and Santana Lopez didn't do feelings.

Then there was Brittany. Brittany was the only exception.

The first time she felt Brittany's arms around her, it came so naturally she didn't even give it a second thought. Brittany made her feel safe. Safe from the insults, safe from the doubts, safe from herself. Brittany made her feel like smiling. Not those fake smiles she put on for show, but those smiles that actually made her feel happy inside. Brittany made her feel like she was home. A home in which she belonged, not in that house with that sorry excuse for a family.

Santana would like to think she's always been an independent person. She didn't take anyone's bullshit, she kept it real, and she was hilarious. She crawled her way to the top, and she didn't care who she had to stomp on to stay there. In other words, Santana didn't know what Brittany ever saw in her that made her want to be friends with her. As far as everyone else in this godforsaken town was concerned, Santana was just a grade A bitch, a home wrecker, a cold hearted snob who liked to tear people down just because she had nothing else to do. Santana couldn't see anything in herself that was worth a drop compassion or friendship, and to say she was surprised when Brittany genuinely seemed to like her was an understatement.

For something that came so easily, it was hard for Santana to believe things would ever get this hard.

She knew Brittany loved her. She knew it hurt Brittany every time she denied it. But deep down, she hoped that Brittany knew she didn't mean it.

But at the same time, she hoped that Brittany couldn't see through her. She wanted Brittany to be done with her. In her head it was all wrong.

But when Brittany's body melted perfectly into hers after their rendition of Landslide, she couldn't help but feel that nothing in the world had ever felt so right.

But it wasn't supposed to feel right. It wasn't supposed to be this easy. And it wasn't.

She didn't know what she had been thinking when she decided to bare her soul to the blonde, when it was obvious everything was easier for Brittany with Artie. As the arms that she knew so well reached out to embrace her, to take her home again, her mind screamed that she didn't need anyone.

And as Santana pushed Brittany away, what hurt the most was that her heart was screaming just as loudly that the one person she needed in this world was Brittany.

The days that she had to spend cutting herself off from Brittany were the worst days of her life, but her mind said this is way things were supposed to be. She was supposed to be alone, and Brittany wasn't supposed to get to her.

But if nothing else, she knew that Brittany needed her as well, and she couldn't turn away the blonde when Brittany was so obviously hurting from Artie's words. As she comforted Brittany, her mind finally shut up and she let her heart sing for her.

Santana knew she had finally done something right as they hugged after. Outside, the world was a scary and lonely place, but in Brittany's arms she knew she would always be loved.


	7. Fall For You

****"She's got this subtle beauty, where she knows what you're thinking, but she doesn't let you know she's got you figured out." **so this is like the shortest thing ever and idk i wrote this like last week and im only posting it because i have nothing else to show for myself because i haven't been writing anything at all because i'm lazy and uninspired. but i love this song :)  
><strong>

**/watch?v=c1O9DyFLIKo**

Santana greets Brittany with a smile as she plops herself down next to her. They're at a party at Puck's house, and for the night there seems to have been a mutual cease fire agreed upon. Santana was tired of having her walls up around Brittany, and Brittany was tired of being mad at Santana.

Santana thinks this is the way it should always be. She tries to remember when a time when things between them were all rainbows and smiles. Fighting with Brittany sucks. It drains her completely, and puts her in a vicious mood. She knows Brittany is mad that Santana cares so much about what other people think enough to let it affect their relationship. She knows Brittany is tired of playing games. She knows Brittany wants Santana to step up and be the one to fight for her for once.

Santana knows it all, but she doesn't know anything. Santana doesn't know what to do. She never meant to hurt Brittany. She was supposed to protect Brittany from bullshit like that, but Santana ended up messing everything up anyway.

They had hurt each other, but as Santana feels Brittany's arms draw her closer, none of it matters anymore. This past week of not quite friendship with Brittany had taken its toll on her. She thought she was mad at the blonde, she thought she was frustrated with Brittany, but as she sees the warmth in her eyes, Santana realizes the only emotion she's capable of feeling towards her is love.

Brittany was one in a million. One in a billion. Actually, fuck it, she was the only one Brittany Pierce there ever was and ever will be and Santana knew there was no other person who could compare to her.

And all of a sudden she can't help but fall in love with Brittany all over again. No matter what was in store for them in the future, she knew what she had to do. She was going to love Brittany. And that will just have to be enough for tonight.


End file.
